All about us
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is a new female student and Hidan likes her but for him to get to her. First he has to go through her over-protective red headed cousin. Sasori. Hidans Point of View. Edited language and mentions of past abuse. Hidan x FemDei.
1. We meet

Document Opened: 03/21/2009, 09:35pm.

Authors Note:

First off I know that Deidara is a male. I have written lemons for SasoDei.:3.

This is only a Hidan x FemDei because I like the idea. And by one of my many crazy rules, if there is no SasoDei then they are cousins or related somehow.;-_-;.

Warnings for; Violence, edited language via Hidan. Mentions of past abuse. Over protective Sasori.:p.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto does. Gah, the Akatsuki deserve better.x_x.

/////////\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was another boring Saturday. We didn't even have any 'gang' business to do either. I was itchin' for something to do, hell the only reason I showed up to the park for the meeting that Sasori of all people called for was to see that cousin of his. He briefly mentioned something about his younger cousin moving in with him and his grandmother during lunch last week.

Probably some little runt or something, still don't understand why mister high and mighty Pein agreed to it. I glanced down at my watch, it was nearly five minutes past the time Sasori told us to be here. "Where the f*ck is Mr. punctuality?" Looking across the bench I saw Konan, Itachi, Pein and Kisame all point behind me. Slowly I turned my head and I saw the aforementioned one looking at me with that pissed off expression he sometimes used against his enemies. "Shit, what kept you?" He was the late one so he had no reason to look at me like that!

"That was my fault, un." A new voice piped in. A girls voice at that. For once I decided to pay attention.

We all looked at him and apparently the girl was behind him. "This is my younger cousin, she will be starting at our school Monday. Oh, and despite what she says, she knows nothing about art." He stepped aside to reveal the fuming teen. "You're the one who doesn't know what real art is, un!" She was glaring at her cousin who looked bored now.

Oh great, there were _two _of them now. Just f*cking peachy. We all knew how much Sasori loved art and anyone who was dumb enough to argue with him usually ended up with a need for bandages. "Save it brat. Everyone this is Deidara and Deidara this is everyone." Really, he should a roast master or something, he was just _so _good at it.

Taking a look at the girl he had to keep his jaw shut. She was definitely not what he was expecting. Her hair was long and golden, some of it was tied up into a smaller ponytail atop her head and her visible eye was a deep shade of blue. The left side of her face was almost completely covered by a long fringe of hair. Her black tank-top showed part of her curved figure and her black jeans clung to her like a second skin. A few different bracelets adorned her wrists and what he could guess were star earrings in her ears. The sun only seemed to make her slightly tanned skin sparkle, by his standards she was a step above pretty and almost beautiful.

"Hello. Sasori Danna has told me quite a bit about you, un." She smiled and waved at us. She was a good couple of inches shorter than Sasori so she had to either been fifteen or sixteen. "Danna?" Our 'gang' leader Pein questioned the pair while quirking an eyebrow. For the first time I think I actually saw some emotion on the f*ckers blank face other than pissed or bored. I had to refrain from laughing out loud as he looked almost embarrassed by the girl. "Sasori is a great artist too, despite being wrong about it. His puppets are amazing, un!" She stated happily while Sasori just put a palm to his forehead. "Knock it off Deidara." He flatly told her.

This was just too much, but one thing did come to mind though. "Isn't that a boys name?" I asked and realized that I probably shouldn't have as the bastard hit the back of my head. "What the f*ck was that for?!" We locked eyes for a moment but it was the girl who but in. "It's okay. My parents expected a boy and got me instead, un." She half glanced off to the side for a moment after that.

Sasori was quick to change the subject, "Anyway. I was wondering if you guys would help me show her around the city." That didn't sound right. Sasori almost _never _asked for help and showing a relative around shouldn't be _that _much of a problem. He had an alternative and he knew that we knew it. Pein agreed for everyone and we got up from our spots.

One by one we introduced ourselves to the girl. Konan seemed pleased that there was another girl around to talk with. It was almost eleven and time for lunch. I was almost relived when Deidara brought it up. "Hey Sasori Danna, where do you go for food around here, un?" She tilted her head and looked at him. The two were a few feet ahead of me and Kakuzu. "How about the pizza place near here?" He looked around and we all nodded in agreement for that. We were teenagers, we never turned down f*cking pizza. It was like an implanted rule.

I rolled my violet eyes and took another look at the girl. I could see that she also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves and black boots. Her hair was swaying back forth almost hypnotically with every step. Damn, she was cute. If it weren't for Sasori I would be asking her out. But she was related to the red head and even _I _knew to keep on his good side, what he had of one anyway.

///////\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

Ten minutes later we were all seated at the local pizza place in a booth that we had claimed as our own going on two years now. Everyone except the blond saw the looks she had gotten from a few of the other teens there as we entered and took our seat. Next to no one looked at Konan since they all knew she was with Pein. In fact the last time someone even looked at her Pein himself beat the hell out of the guy. But here was some new chick and as the other teens would dub her 'fresh meat'.

/////////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\/////////

Half an hour later our food arrived and I was silently thanking Jashin that it did. I didn't think the girl would ever stop talking and what was worse was the fact that Konan and Kisame kept her going on and on with different questions and things. Everyone had at least one question for her, even Itachi the normally stoic bastard. From what I had gathered she had turned fifteen during the summer and was from Iwagakure. Her art was explosions and all things fleeting and transient. And much to Sasori's own dismay liked to pull the occasional prank. However _why _she was here was kept a secret. Seeing as the other artist kept switching topics on us whenever the subject came up.

It had taken me a moment to notice that she was _looking _at me or rather my eyes. I knew they were unusual but at least she wasn't looking with disgust. Just curiosity. "Is that your natural eye color, un?" She asked in an innocent tone. "F*ck yeah?" I gave her a look that demanded an answer back. "I was just wondering since it's a pretty shade, un." She went back to her pizza and now I knew that Kakuzu and a couple of the others would not let me go for awhile without being reminded of this.

"Crud, un." We all looked at the girl who looked disgusted and angry at the same time as a chunk of tomato sauce had fallen on her tank-top. "Come on. I'll help you get that out before it stains." Konan slid out of the booth and Sasori got out so Deidara could go with her.

Once the girls were gone Pein looked over at Sasori who had a blank look on his face. "Alright, what was the _real _reason you wanted to see us today?"

Watching the red head come up with the right words was almost hilarious. I needed to keep a f*cking camera around for these things. "As you can see _my cousin_" He was quick to emphasize that. "Is not exactly ugly." A quick round of agreements went by and this did not help the puppet artist. "Anyway I was wondering if just for the first week she's at school if you would not mind giving her a hand and keeping the wrong boys away from her when I am not around." His little request was a surprise to the rest of us since as far as we had known him. He never cared about anything other than his art. "Fine. But what exactly is your definition of the 'wrong boys'?" Pein locked eyes with Sasori. "All of them." He said without so much as a blink.

"All of f*cking them? You know all the straight ones are goning to want to come on to her!" I stated a little above normal speaking level. Sasori practically growled. Since when had he become so protective of some chick that he never even mentioned to us before last week?

"Thats the point. Just for the first week so she can get on her own, I've seen it myself, she is more than a capable fighter but this is a new place." We had to drop the matter since we heard the girls return. Happily chatting back and forth. I groaned inwardly: since I just f*cking knew that Monday was going to a day to look forward to.

//////////\\\////\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I only intend this to be a five or six chapter long story.

So next time Hidan is going to have to talk Sasori into letting him go on a date with Deidara. Right now I'm thinking of keeping the whole thing in Hidan's point of view.

This is my first official HiDei fic and I am not sure how I did with Hidan. If it's not a problem than could you let me know what you thought of it? Let me know if there is something too out of character or unusual here. Aside from FemDei.:p.

Happy Spring people. I'm hoping to have chapter two up before I go to bed later.

Finished: 03/22/2009, 01:15-16am.


	2. The drama and the quesion

Document Opened: 03/22/2009, 07:58pm.

Authors Note:

Later on in this chapter Hidan gets the fun of _convincing _Sasori to let him go on a date with Deidara. Personally I can't wait to start writing that .

/////////////////////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Monday rolled around and the two met up with us at our normal corner. Sasori looked as thrilled as about the rest of us did to begin another week of f*cking 'educational development'. Though I was getting a little kick out of the fact that Deidara looked disgusted with the girls uniform. I know Sasori was relieved about it though.

Since it was November we had the uniforms with long sleeves and the girls outfit was a sailor getup. Baggy white shirt with blue trim at the collar and sleeves, some red spot in the upper middle of the shirt that tied almost to resemble a mens tie, a pleated navy blue skirt that went to just above the knee and white socks with a red line around them that went to just below the knee and instead of the brown loafers some of the girls I had seen wear, she had on a pair of black and white sneakers. She also had on a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and part of her hair was tied up with a white ribbon.

Even _I _had to admit that she looked like she should be going to Junior High and appeared like someone from one of those shoujo-manga that we all knew Konan liked. It did a good job hiding her figure though it did little to help her with a certain innocent appearance. Though from what I learned about her over the weekend she was far from it.

The males uniform was simpler. Black pants and a long sleeved black jacket with medium sized gold buttons. We _had _to wear a shirt with a plain coloring around the top. Since no one ever said anything about the fact if it could say something. I had on one of my favorite red shirts that said 'F*ck you'. Simple and to the point. Most of us opted for sneakers or anything that was not the ugly things that came with the uniform. They _never _enforced that part of the dress code anyway.

At least there was someone new to help me prank the others at random. Those bastards could get a little stiff at times. Even Konan could get so caught up with the work that being in a gang and high school brought. Nothing the occasional hidden bug or whoopee cushion couldn't fix though. I wasn't even afraid to pull this crap with Pein, Sasori or Itachi. Hell, they needed it the most in my opinion. I was only doing them a favor really.

The walk to school was not a long one but today it felt like it. Mainly because we all actually agreed to help the red head out. Deidara was a likable enough girl and we knew the teens at our school could only be so nice unless certain standards were met. Frankly I believe that she will be hanging out with us more than anything. Ah, I know Konan won't mind but we _actually _did do things like fighting and _negotiating _with other gangs be it at our school or others in the area. Pein would probably only allow her to hang around with us for so long.

It was a nice enough day but I would rather spend it doing something else other than f*cking school. I frowned as the building came into view. "Hey Sasori Danna, is there anyone I should watch out for, un?" I know we could all hear the nervousness in her voice. I refrained from my answer from almost _everybody_. Thinking about it there _was _one girl other than Konan who might be able to help her if need be. She might have been my ex but we ended on good terms. Victory for us since how many teenagers could even say that?

Hell even I knew that he was trying to be _nice _about this since she would not have the same classes as us. We were just to follow her from our classes until she reached hers. Even going over our schedules to work out a system. Thankfully it was just for this week.

"Anyone suspicious. Just go with your gut and you should be fine." It was our school: every other person looked like that. Probably did not want to f*cking scare her too bad. Bastard was actually being f*cking nice. I smirked as we entered the school grounds. She was getting some curious glances from the other students as we approached the door. Who wouldn't seeing as there was a new girl walking in with the most bad-ass group there.

Konan and Sasori split off from the rest of us with Deidara and went to their first class of the day. Me and Kakuzu were the last ones walking together since we had the same first class, History. It wasn't the worst subject but it was _boring_. Now Math that was the worst subject.

"So what do you think of Deidara pretty eyes?" Kakuzu asked me with that sarcastic tone he sometimes used. Closing one eye while putting my arms behind my head I replied while letting the 'pretty eyes' thing go for now. "Don't f*cking tell Sasori but shes f*cking pretty. Hell, I'd ask her out if she wasn't related to him."

"Why should that stop you? Sasori might even be more inclined to let someone he knows to go out with her since he knows where you live and almost everything else." I rolled my eyes at that. "Are you kidding? Like I need to be an easy-to-track target in case something went wrong and she wasn't happy about whatever went wrong in this f*cking scenario."

I could hear the person who was despite our differences my best friend click his tongue. Something he did when thinking sometimes. "_Or _it could work and you would have a girlfriend like the rest of us."

The bastard had to remind me of that. "Besides who knows if she would even _agree _to f*cking go out with me in the first place? I'm not exactly _average_." No one in Akatsuki was. Me for example. Slicked back silver hair with violet eyes and I had my religion. Jashin, I was a loyal follower of that god and most others failed to understand or even try to.

Akatsuki were the former freaks and outcasts but under Pein we had come to be one of the most powerful gangs in the area. Sounds like a cheesy after school flick or something. "You never know." That was all he said as we both entered the classroom.

////////\\\\//////\\\\\\\\/////////////

It was the last class before lunch that I had my turn. She had math and I had Science. The two were right beside each other so it worked out pretty well. Instead of being discreet: I just went up to her and offered to show her where it was since she looked lost anyway.

She was walking right beside me and I was all to aware of the few predatory glances she had gotten from a couple of the seventeen year olds that I knew were from the only other gang at the school. I shot them a glare. "So how are you f*cking liking it here so far?" I glanced down at her and the blond seemed to be thoughtful for a moment.

"It's alright but I guess I can't judge it by the first day, un." She looked a little sad, like she was hiding something. I was wondering if someone here tried anything or picked on her already _inside _one of the classrooms. Then again we still did not know why she was f*cking here in the first place.

"This place was never that f*cking fun to begin with. Hell, when we started they already pegged us as freaks and outcasts. The bastards." I frowned at the memory. "But that was before we became a gang and know we're both feared _and _respected."

"Sasori Danna told me about that. I'm happy that he has friends, un." She sounded genuine of that. "I know how being labeled and lonely can suck, un." Back to the sad tone again. It didn't suit her in my opinion.

I was going to ask her about it but we were there. That seemed to go by faster then I had expected. "See ya at f*cking lunch then?" She seemed a little surprised for a moment but smiled. _That _suited her far more then that sad tone. "Okay and thanks for showing where this was, un." She waved at me before disappearing into her math class and I had headed into my Science one.

//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

I headed to our normal table outside and figured that Deidara would be with one of others or Sasori since I hadn't seen or heard her before our classes began earlier. I was quickly proven wrong: seeing as she was not there and Sasori was eying me pissed.

"Where's f*cking Blondie? I thought she was with one of you?" I said right off to let them know I was innocent here. Without a word Sasori got up from his usual spot on the bench, presumably to go look for his cousin.

Hearing the doors that led into the cafeteria burst open: I could see that he would not have to look far as Deidara was running over and wiping her face on the long sleeve that covered her right arm.

It looked like she was crying and Sasori only had to take a few steps closer to her before she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist as tightly as she could. I wondered if he needed air for a moment.

She was crying into his chest and saying something. I walked a little closer to listen. The others were looking as well. "They saw them, un!" He actually put his hand on her head, I didn't know the f*cker had it in him to be _this _nice! "What happened? Who saw what?" I was beginning to think they were brother and sister rather than cousins.

She looked like she was trying to pull herself together: and with a teary blue eye looked up at the red head. I tilted my head at the sight. "I forgot something back in the girls locker room and on my way out I was cornered by two guys, un." Everything got very f*cking tense at that moment, mainly from Sasori. "One of them said something and insulted you so I punched him really hard in the stomach and the other guy called me a bitch or something, un." I now almost felt sorry for whoever did this, Sasori was not merciful. I knew I wanted to f*cking see what he did to anyone who harmed someone he was this protective of.

"The other guy tried to grab my hand but when I pulled back he got my glove and it slid off and they both saw and want to tell _everybody _that I'm a freak, un!"

That brought back the waterworks. I saw that malicious glint in the red heads eyes and knew that somebody was about to get hurt. F*cking badly. "Do know the names of who did it?" Hell, I wanted to know what they saw to call her a freak. Beating up assholes was an often enough occurrence but I couldn't see what could make someone as cute as her a freak? A tattoo maybe?

"I think one was named Taki and he called the other guy Akira, un." She sniffed a little and looked back up at her cousin. I watched as Konan came over and stood beside Sasori for a moment. "Go with her for now Deidara." He said very sternly and she nodded and kept her un-gloved hand clenched shut and let our female member lead her to a vacant spot on the bench.

"Sasori." Pein spoke in a warning tone. "I'll f*cking go. It's been almost a week since I got to take care of an asshole." I grinned. We never worked alone. Sasori usually ended up tagging along with one of us since Orochimaru got all uppity and left us, so to speak.

I hated Taki personally anyway, he was the first to insult Jashin and make me an outcast here when I first started, less than a month in to.

Another pair came out into the open and it was the aforementioned two. Wow, maybe they were high or something? I'm pretty sure they knew that she was his cousin and to show themselves know?

"Hey look! The bitch is with the freaks. Maybe everyone would like to know what you've been hiding all day?" Taki sneered while the two _seriously _walked closer toward us. Other students only looked at them with a face that figured they were crazy. The two were in the other gang that thought they were tougher than what they really were.

I cast a glance over at Deidara who looked horrified. Whatever she had to hide was her business I figured and to let them get away with this was going to end up with them dead, courtesy of our puppet artist.

Looking at Sasori he caught my glance and we both nodded in silence and started the walk over. I knew the others were watching, almost everybody was. Good thing too since no one would dare try and mess with the girl after this little display.

////////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\///////

We were standing in front of them and Akira spoke up first. "You know I think she is more of a freak then the rest of _you_." He said snidely. "Now you've f*cking done it."

"That little bitch packs a punch! She owes me an apology!" In unison we grabbed them by their collars and looked menacingly into their eyes. "You do realize that she's my _cousin_? Then again you are probably to stupid to understand the fact that there are heavier consequences to hurting her then picking a fight with me." His tone screamed venom and they both looked ready to wet themselves.

"S-she's your c-c-cousin!" The idiot Sasori had stammered it put like he just had the biggest revelation of his life revealed to him. Probably f*cking did. "Yes. And you made her very upset. I believe that you have something of hers." While Sasori was being handed the dark blue glove back, the nut I had remained silent. After putting the item in question in his pocket I knew the fun was about to begin. I think I got to much of a kick out of scaring people like them. Turning to face Taki, I could feel his fear. Whoever said to much fun was a bad thing?

///////////////

"I guess she doesn't still f*cking owe you then?" I said with an eerie voice. He shook his head and the f*cker was actually shaking a little! Without another word I punched him in the face and that sent him to the ground.

He turned over and tried to crawl away but I grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed his head into the ground, more then once. I found it distasteful to fight girls unless they _really _held a reputation like Konan's.

_"Break it_." I heard Sasori say and took a quick look over at his victim. He had him down with a foot on his back and had his left arm straight in the air. I knew what he meant. I really hadn't expected less. I beat my victim into the same position and we threw hard punches at their elbows and heard a sickening crack as the arms bent in away that was not meant for them to normally. This was followed by an ear piercing scream. The pansies, this is why their gang _never _beat us.

"Shall we f*cking finish this?" I lifted Taki up by the back of his dirty collar. "Yes." Sasori did the same thing to Akira and we rammed them face first into each other and then dropped them and started the walk back.

The whole thing had taken little time and we knew there would be heavy consequences for beating them up that bad. It was nothing new to us anyway. "Thank you." I blinked. I wasn't expecting that. "No f*cking problem."

///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Arriving back Deidara jumped up from her spot, she looked much better. She went to Sasori and then looked guilty. "I'm sorry, un." He only reached in his pocket and handed her the dark blue glove back. She accepted it with a sad smile and appeared to have gotten an idea. "I'll make dinner tonight, un." She said and Sasori actually seemed pleased at this. "Fine." Then what she did next I will _never _forget. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He only made a grunting noise and then she walked over to me and tugged on my sleeve and motioned for me to lean down, I was tall what could I say. Then she reached up and kissed the side of my face. I could barely register the fact she spoke again.

"Thank you both, un." She was back to smiling again but I barely heard anything else as I realized that my heart was f*cking beating faster then it had in a long time. I would _never _forget that moment as long as I lived.

///////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\/////////\\\\//\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning I could see why Sasori was happy to have her f*cking cook. When the pair arrived she had small brown bags for everyone and only said that she made them as a thank you gift for everything that we had done for her. Inside the bags contained five very good smelling chocolate chip cookies. "Homemade, un." She was very happy to inform us about that and we each took one out and we all knew about Sasori's f*cking sweet tooth since he was the first to eat one and I took a bite next.

"F*ck." That was all I could get out. "You don't like them, un?" She sounded downcast for a moment. "It's not f*cking that. They are f*cking good!" They were and the last thing I wanted was to have Sasori's wrath brought upon me because I insulted her cooking. During the walk to school I wondered if she could cook anything else this good?

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\//////////////////

Two weeks had gone by since then and I found myself f*cking thinking about her more and more. It was Friday afternoon and I was laying in my bed with a f*cking dilemma. I _really _wanted to go out with her at least once, alone on a date. The main part to my problem was my f*cking morales. Like my father before me, who went to my mom's father to seek permission to ask her out, I would be doing the same thing. Only it was Akasuna Sasori. The most over protective bastard I had ever seen.

Of course it might be awkward if she said no. For her more then me since I have been turned down before, those bitches turned out to be the snobby type anyway.

Rolling on my side I wondered if I was scared that she would say no? She wasn't like the other girls. She had her own secret like we did and she was nice. "I'll f*cking do it!" I said aloud to no one other then myself. Getting what I needed I went downstairs and put on my shoes to leave. Besides, I had one thing up my sleeve that even _he _would have to consider.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

A little over ten minutes later and I had arrived. Damn, I was nervous but I sucked it up and knocked on the door. It was opened and I think I surprised Sasori since he wasn't expecting me out of all people. "What is it?" He asked. I knew he had patience issues. Mine was temper. "I came to talk to you man to man." Quirking an eyebrow he stepped aside to let me in.

We went into the living-room and he sat down on the white sofa and I sat in a chair that was almost directly across from him. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?" The red head looked almost smug. Did he know?

"As you know I am a man of certain _traditions_." I wasn't going to let him intimidate me! "Is this about _my cousin_?" The bastard knew. "Yes. I come to request your approval to ask her out." Not even one curse word. That would let him I was serious.

"Hm. You do know that because you are a friend that I will not treat you any differently then any other guy who has already tried correct?" He crossed his left leg over his right one.

I knew where this was f*cking going. "At least let me give you a decent argument as to why I would beat those losers." I wondered _how _many had been shot down before me? And why hadn't I known?

"I'll allow it. Begin." He was clearly amused. But a shot was a shot. "You know I would not do anything to hurt her in any way plus when it comes to ladies I am a perfect gentleman." He quirked an eyebrow again. "Then explain the dates you had with Tayuya?" Damn, I had a feeling he would sink low.

"She didn't go for all that stuff and I took her to places she _wanted _to go. Besides, you know we only broke it off because it too much like hanging out with a sibling rather then a girlfriend." We still kept in contact thank you very f*cking much. I kept a straight face.

"I do know where you live and quiet a few other things. But I am still not convinced." I took the silence as my cue to continue. "I am a _very_ religious man." I was always wearing my pendant and I knew this was not the best but it led up to my secret weapon.

"Hidan, don't take this personally but you believe in a death god that _requires blood_ for your rituals. I don't want her to be hurting herself for that." No cursing, no cursing, calm temper.

"I understand that but you know that I follow the rules of Jashin and you know I am more then dedicated to my religion." Bait and wait. I smirked inwardly.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" He was interested. I could tell. "Rule three is chastity until marriage. And I have _never _broken a rule of Jashin's."

He sighed in what I hoped was defeat. "Fine. You can ask her out but if _anything _happens I will bring down more hell then your 'Jashin' could even dream of." With that glare I almost believed him.

"You won't regret it." I saw him narrow his eyes. "The point is you better not and neither should she. It will be her first date and it had better not be a disappointment." Was he her f*cking father now? She had not even agreed yet anyway. That reminded me. I wanted to do this right.

"Can I come back again this evening?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, I knew he was messing with me. "Fine but after seven."

We both stood up. "I won't let either of you down, you'll see." I was being dead serious too.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\

After returning home I had called Kakuzu for advice and the money lover had some decent tips. Keep it sweet and simple. That didn't sound too hard and seemed good. Of course it would have my special touch but that was for the date itself _if _she said yes.

If I wanted that yes then I needed something that from what I knew almost all girls loved. Flowers, so my next call was Zetsu. He and his girlfriend, Ino, did part time work in her parents flower shop. Instead of trying his home phone I skipped to his cell. After a minute of ringing he finally f*cking picked up. "_Hello?_"

"It's Hidan and I need a f*cking favor." I had to skip the formalities and get to the point.

After explaining what happened and somewhere along the line his girlfriend took his own phone from him and after some kind of f*cking rant about what flowers were best represented for love she offered one on the house.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\

It was ten after seven and I was back again: a little nervous but knocked on the door. Sasori's grandmother Chiyo answered. "Ah, your Sasori's friend, I'll let him know you're here." I took a breath before speaking. "I'm actually here to see the young lady of the house." I looked as presentable as I could. If this part didn't work then I was making my father offer some blood to Jashin. He won my mother some it to have some merit.

She smiled and shook her head in an odd way but went to get Deidara.

A moment later she came happily to the door. "Chiyo said you wanted to see me, un?" She tilted her head slightly and looked at me with a bright blue eye. Okay, all or nothing. I held out the rose that I had gotten from Ino and Zetsu, along with a good luck wish. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a date tomorrow afternoon." If this worked I seriously needed to have mom examined or owe my father.

I could see a slight blush on her face and she accepted the rose and looked down. "S-sure thing, un."

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\//////////////

Authors Note:

I had to actually re-type the a/n since it closed without .

So yes, I do support Zetsu x Ino and Hidan x Tayuya.;p.

I don't know why but I see Hidan being one of those polite types on a date but with added cursing because he's .

Next time: Hidan and Deidara's date and the Akatsuki go clubbing!

One extra note: My hands f*cking hurt now.

Finished: 03/25/2009, originally 08:23am but now it's 08:27am.


End file.
